Wacky Origins
Part 1: Under the Maple Tree The Wacky Guys have recently ended a 5 month long struggle against one of their greatest foes, Lulumaru. They whole gang was able to use one of their secret techniques to seal him off in the 7th level of Hell, but they didn't leave without their share of casualties and injuries. A third of the lives in the kingdom were lost and Nazo's right arm has been out of commission after unleashing the power of the Blood Burst Katana. Peace has been restored, but with followers of Lulumaru scattered through the land Nazo fears another attack and has been patrolling the Kingdom for the past 2 weeks. At the top floor of the Japanese style Wacky Fortress, Nazo plans to notify his allies of his plan and slides open a door to reveal Ghost, preparing tea. "Ghost-san, I'll be heading out for patrol we have to make sure th-" "Dame, have a seat and enjoy some tea with me. Niyuki and Tyler are already handling that" Hesitantly, Nazo took a seat seiza style slightly flinching at the pain in his arm. "Heh, your arm isn't even completely healed. You shouldn't push yourself too hard" "This is nothing I can't handle." "Next time I face him I'll be sure to pay him back the pain he inflicted on me tenfold!" Nazo reached for his blade, but failed and seemed to injure himself even more while Ghost chuckled in a sadistic tone. "Take a look, Nazo. Our kingdom, it's never seen peace like this." Ghost takes a long sip of the tea he prepared. "It's important that we take time to relish in these moments of tranquility, for it could be our last." Nazo and Ghost gazed upon the vastness of the kingdom, the green pastures, the ,the laughs of children ringing through the air, the grand maple tree dotting the outer border of the kingdom. . It was silent save for a modest breeze which helped to permeate the share of knowledge throughout the minds and souls of the two warriors. "Nazo, do you recall the day that me first met?" "Hmm, it was a day just like this..." A much younger Nazo haggardly carries himself up a hill. The dirt on his clothing and scars on his body are a testament to his lack of rest, but he wasn't taking any chances. Sure he could have taken that sweet innkeeper's offer and spent the night. He definitely earned it after evading the guardians and taking down those thugs who demanded an unfair tax at the bridge (the farmer and his family surely thought so). With the loot he was carrying, sleep wasn't an option. His body was getting better of him. The maple tree atop the hill was starting to seem like 5-star inn with all the amenities, including a continental breakfast. Yes. This was fine. He'd sleep for an hour or 2 then continue towards the temple. He dropped at the base of the tree and slept for what felt like an eternity, but it was only 45 seconds before the heard the cackle of a bandit taking refuge among the branches and leaves. "Well well well, seems like someone tossed you through a ringer." The bandit flipped down from his height ready to pilfer any goods and stain his dagger in a crimson red if they moment arose. Nazo had nerves of a cat and was ready for a brawl as he uttered his first word. "Sheesh, you're really gonna put up a fight? If a breeze came by right now you'd probably fall over and break a few more bones." "B-back off criminal, you don't want to involve yourself with me. Heh, it could spell the end of your entire wor-" Nazo hacked up a puddle of blood and caught himself as he keeled over. "Look don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be. Just hand over any valuables and I'll be on my way. Heck I'll even let you keep any food, you look like a twig." Nazo steeled himself as he closed his eyes. He readied the World's End Katana, the glow of the blade caught the thief's eye. "Ooh what's that ya got there? Wait, I don't care. I've already wasted enough time." After brandishing his dagger, the bandit made a dashed towards Nazo. As he sped towards him Nazo unsheathed the Katana and the space-time warpng effects could be felt all around. "Nani?!" The thief stopped a mere 15 feet from Nazo and they began an intense staredown. "Hmph, I possess power far beyond your comprehension, leave now and-" Nazo collapsed in front of his opponent. "Yare yare daze." The bandit slumped Nazo over his shoulder and carried him to the town in the distance for medical attention. Awoken by the sound of shrieks and terror, Nazo felt a blast of energy fly over his head. Another guardian located him while a few thugs tried to take advantage of the situation. "RETURN THE BLADE" spoke the guardian as he prepared a blast for Nazo. The blade, it wasn't in his possession. Suddenly, Nazo's past adversary leaped from a barrel and attempted to bash the guardian with the unsheathed katana. The guardian switched targets and unloaded his attack on the bandit sending him two football fields away. Nazo wouldn't make it to his landing site in time as the guardian was already hot on his trail. Nazo raced, but was pulled into an alley before he could take 5 steps. The bandit still carried the blade in his hand. "Just what is this thing?!" "The end of the world." Nervously, the bandit return the katana to Nazo in time for the guardian to realize that it had been duped. And that wasn't going to happen again. It was time for it to use it's ultimate attack. Nazo unsheathed the blade to block the beam of ancient energy coming his way. It pushed him back fifty feet as he struggled against it until he finally sent it darting back towards its sender with a swift slash. As the dust cleared all the outside chaos came to a close. Nazo took a long sip of his tea. "Heh, it almost gets me in a nostalgic mo-" "B-baka! That's not how it happened at all!" "Oh?" Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5: Gathering of Legends